


Bucky Barnes is Pro Choice (Deal With It)

by Ebonyheart



Series: Keeping (Not So) Civil Rights Civil [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: /cackles/, Bucky Barnes is pro choice, Deal With It, Gen, Planned Parenthood, So. Many. Knives., The Author Regrets Nothing, insinuated threats? Now there’s plenty of those, no actual violence though promise guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonyheart/pseuds/Ebonyheart
Summary: Just a guy, his best girls, and a bunch of idiots wasting their time. Bucky doesn’t mind though, as long as he can help the ladies keep lookin’ sharp inpeace.





	Bucky Barnes is Pro Choice (Deal With It)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll have to link the tumblr post that inspired this later, but I’m glad I actually remembered to write this one in google docs. Shout out to Brittany-the-bookworm on there for reminding me to upload!
> 
> Update:  
> Tumblr post found! And to all the other lovelies who’ve tagged me as a reminder, thank you!
> 
> https://ebonyheartnet.tumblr.com/post/186192497044/snapplejuice-ebonyheartnet-dameferre

_-Snick-_

“Boy, y’all had nothin’ better to do today? Well, that’s alright, I wasn’t too busy.”

_-Snick-_

“This old thing needed some TLC, so I’m almost grateful. Last thick skulled Nazi she had words with damn near chipped the blade.”

_-Snick-_

“Well, maybe not words exactly, but she certainly did some talking. Gotta get her fighting fit again though, just like her sisters.”

_-Snick-_

“Her many, many, _many_ sisters, that came out to support her today while she was getting healthy.”

_-Snick-_

“See, this was her own decision, about her own body, and it’s very lucky that no one decided to try to stop her from making that choice.”

_-Snick-_

“Now _she_ might not like what’d happen if some dumb bastard does something stupid when she’s done getting healthy, but _I_ have no such compunctions or complicated feelings.”

_-Snick-_

“That being said, taking out a few tongues would be completely unnecessary as long as they just Don’t. Start. Yapping.”

_-Snick-_

Bucky’s phone rang, and he put down the knife and leather strop before answering.

“Next one’ll be out in a minute Barnes,” said the older woman on the other end of the call. “Small delay, but we’ve got her right as rain now. I see that you’ve got things under control out there?”

“Yes ma’am,” Bucky said with an easy smile, “Me and this lovely crowd have come to an understanding.”

“Sergeant,” she laughed, “you know damn well my name is Gertrude, so none of that ma’am crap from you.”

“But ma’am, it’s a matter of respect! You’re braver than any US Marine!”

Gertrude nearly laughed herself sick before hanging up, but Bucky kept the phone to his ear as he got to his feet.

“You know,” he said, barely acknowledging the door opening behind him, “I don’t give my girls anywhere near enough attention, but this sweetheart looks brand new after today. Might have to make this a semi-regular thing.”

“Oh I‘ll share the love with a few other places, and Stevie’s also thinking of taking a few shifts here and there now that he’s got some free time. Tony’s already got a rotation on though, and Nat?” He flashed a vicious grin at some folks while he played caboose. “Well, sometimes you never know a spider’s there until it has to bite.”

After the others got a safe distance, Buck turned back around and was happy to see that more than a few, “protesters,” had scuttled off like cockroaches while he wasn’t looking. As he walked back, getting out the next knife in need of polishing, he couldn’t hold back a chuckle at all the angry cowards who wouldn’t meet his eyes when he looked up.

Funny thing how people’s balls just freeze right off when the Winter Soldier parks his ass outside a Planned Parenthood and talks about his girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? Should I make the other Avengers defend human rights as well?


End file.
